


Trusting Green Eyes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Trusting Green Eyes

The smell of pizza hit your nose, causing your stomach to growl. You hoped that Lucifer brought up your food soon. Your mind drifted to that green eyed man. Who was he? He seemed angry, mainly at Cas, but he held a fury inside him without that. You were stirred from your thoughts when you heard knocking at your door. “It’s me.” Came Lucifer’s voice.

Sliding off your bed, you moved to your door and unlocked it. You opened the door and looked up at him. “Am I still eating in my room?”

“No. Come on, we need to talk.” He sighed. 

You furrowed your brow and followed him downstairs. Castiel, and the two men in plaid were sitting there. Your hand gripped onto Lucifer’s, your eyes locked on the green eyed man. “Daddy, who are they?” You looked up at him, eyes wide with curiosity.

He picked you up easily, something he hadn’t done in some time. “They’re names are Sam, and Dean Winchester.” He told you.

“You don’t like them…do you?” You asked. “Your voice sounds like it does when you talk to father.”

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “We’re not exactly best friends. Like you and what’s that girl’s name on your team? Kylie?” You nodded. “Like that. You work together because you have to, even though I know you  _really_ don’t like her.”

“She’s mean!” You defended yourself.

“I know. Why don’t you sit at the coffee table and I’ll get your pizza and soda.”

You were sitting there, knowing the three men were watching you. “So…you’re my brother, too?” You asked, looking at Castiel.

He smiled and nodded. “I am.”

“You’re  _old_ …”

The green eyed man, Dean, laughed, making you cock your head to the side. “Sorry, that’s just- that’s just really funny. He’s past old.”

“You’re old, too.” At that, he stopped laughing, but the other man, Sam, chuckled.

Lucifer came back in, setting your pizza down and pulling off your baseball cap. He sat down and got comfortable for the coming conversation. “I need to go away for awhile.” He started.

You stared at him, chewing your food quickly. “What about me?” Worry filled your eyes.

“The Winchesters will be watching over you. I will check in from time to time, as will Castiel.” He explained softly. “You will still go to school, you’ll still go to baseball, everything you normally do.”

“No!” You shook your head, a clap of thunder booming. “What if you don’t come back?”

Dean had gotten up and was staring out the window. “What the  _hell_ is wrong with mother nature?”

Lucifer sighed. “Y/N. Calm down.” He told you firmly. “I will come back. I promise.”

You teared up and got up, running to him. “What if you get hurt?” You hugged him tight.

“Then you have Castiel, and father.”

“I don’t  _ **KNOW**_ Castiel! And I don’t like father!” You told him. “I love you, and you aren’t going!” You ran off to your room, slamming the door.

Lucifer groaned and shot a look at Cas. “Thanks a lot.” He growled, going to get up.

Dean held up a hand. “I’ll talk to her. I know what it’s like.” He sighed, making everyone stare at him. “What? I helped Ben out, didn’t I?”

“You had him kick a kid in the  _nuts_ , Dean.”

“That little punk had it coming.” He pointed at Sam before making his way up stairs.

You were laying on your bed when you heard the knock. “Go away, Dad!”

“It’s not your dad.” You heard.

“Oh.” You sighed. “Go away, Dean!”

Dean peeked his head in. “Can I talk to you kiddo? Just give me five minutes, and then you can kick me out.” Groaning, you sat up and looked at him, clearly upset. He walked in and shut the door before sitting next to you. “Look, I know it can be scary when your dad goes away.” He started. “My dad used to go out all the time. Only, he’d leave just me and my brother. Sure, sometimes, he’d leave us with a friend, but not always.” You looked over at him. “I’m not saying that you have to like it. Hell, you can glare at me all you want. He only agreed to go for you.” His face was soft.

“What?” How was him leaving you, for you?

“I can’t tell you what’s going on. Only that he’s going to protect you. I know you’re dad, and he’s right. We don’t exactly get along. But, we’re willing to work together when we have to. Give me a chance, kiddo?” He smiled. “You can school me at baseball.” Dean smirked, making you laugh. “And, if you aren’t happy, I’m sure I’ll know it because you certainly aren’t afraid to tell people what you think.”

You grinned, nodding. “Do you watch football?” He shook his head. “You do now.” Getting up, you made your way to your bedroom door. “ESPN is my favorite channel. I’d get used to it, Dean-o.”

He groaned. “Why does everyone call me that?”


End file.
